Calypso and Leo Together Again (finaly)
by Leodas
Summary: A fanfiction of Caleo. Rated T just in case. I suck at summaries soooo READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Gods of Olympus he loved that titan girl.

Leo hadn't been able to take his mind off of Calypso since the moment he swore on the River Styx that he would come back to her. Thankfully he had gotten the astrolabe working (with a little help from Hazel since the astrolabe was partially magic, though she didn't ask why it was so important). The other 7, Coach Hedge, and Nico didn't know (except for Percy he knew we were about 500 nautical miles off course, but didn't ask about it)that we were heading for Calypso's island. Thats when the astrolabe's crystal started spinning towards the north east.

The astrolabe didn't work like other astrolabes. The crystal in the middle had a tiny teardrop shape engraved on the top which pointed in what direction you needed to go. The crystal grew warmer every mile they went. The heat would have burnt his nose off but his resistance to fire protected him.

Leo was just about to doze off when the astrolabe on his nightstand started ringing. He picked it up and ran out the door into the hallway and out onto the deck just as Nico yelled

"Land Ho!" in his best pirate impersonation(which wasn't very good. Sure enough a island had appeared on the horizon.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

Calypso stood at the surf looking out towards the ocean. She stood here twice every day (once after breakfast, once after dinner) for three hours. It had already been three hours since dinner, but she was feeling lucky today so she decided to stay for 30 more minutes then she would go to bed… alone. If Calypso stayed there for 15 more minutes she would have seen a giant bronze greek trireme floating on the water coming straight towards her island.

Calypso woke up to a twig snapping.

"Hello?" she said timidly.

She grabbed a frying pan from the stove and crept out the cave entrance. A pair of scrawny hands put their fingers over her eyes.

"Guess who." a voice said from behind her.

Calypso screamed and swung the frying pan behind her and hit whoever was there smack in the face. She turned and saw a scrawny little latino boy pass out.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

"Aaaggghhh" Leo groaned.

He reached up and felt his nose. Yep definitely broken.

"LEO!" Calypso shot into his arms.

"Hey Sunshine…" he croaked"Umm you can let me go now." he suggested.

"No!" she sobbed into his arms, but let him go anyway."I can't believe you came back!"as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Ahh. There you are Le-" Frank dropped his sword on his foot when he saw Leo making out with a pretty girl. His own scream seemed to snap him out of his shock. Calypso ran over and yanked the sword out of his foot which made him yell even louder (if that was possible).

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever! (I'am also 11 years old sooo NOOOO! Hate please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I plan on making this a 20 or more chapter story and will try to update on wednesdays (but maybe more frequently)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way shape or form own these characters!**

**Frank's P.O.V.**

Frank lost it when he saw Leo (LEO! of all people!) making out with the 2nd most beautiful girl on the planet (Hazel was hotter). Frank didn't even notice the pain at first, but his foot did and it commanded that he scream. He looked down and saw his sword sticking straight out of his foot. That is when his mind caught up with his foot's agony. Then of course the pretty girl had to yank it out. Everything went black.

Frank woke up to Hazel, Leo, and that woman staring. Leo was smiling again (finally). He would never admit it to him but he missed that goofy grin on Leo's face. Leo looked like how Annabeth had described the Stoll brothers like he was going to put a snake down your pants. Anyway:

"Who are you?" he asked the woman staring down at him.

"Calypso… and you?"Calypso replied.

"Frank… sorry about the yelling."Said Frank.

"Its okay Zhang Everybody drops their sword on their foot when people are making out in a cave once in their life."Leo said all in one breath.

Calypso tried to hide a smile but failed.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

Hazel heard the scream all the way from the boat. Leo left earlier, he said he was just going to get some supplies. Leo said to send someone if he had been gone more than three hours. That was the most he had said in a week, and he looked happier than usual also the first time in a week. Percy looked like he knew something but he didn't share. He looked almost angry. Anyway Hazel ran down the gangplank and flew across the sand to the cave. When she got there she saw a strange girl was tending to an unconscious Frank's foot and Leo was mopping up a pool of blood with one of those Spongesters (as seen on tv) that he had pulled from his tool belt. He Had an enormous grin on his face. Leo looked up and saw Hazel.

"Oh hey, did you hear Frank's manly scream?" he asked her with a even bigger smile creeping up on his face. The girl smiled a pretty big grin too (and when she says pretty she means it her smile made the island about 5 degrees warmer).

"Hi I am Calypso." Calypso said sticking out her hand to shake.

"Hazel… when you say Calypso do you mean the Calypso? Like the immortal nymph?" Hazel asked taking her hand.

"Yes my father was Atlas. I supported him in the first Titan War so now I am stranded here Leo is the first ever to return." she sighed.

"Yep I was never good at following the rules. No Hephaestus kid is supposed to be able to do this either." Leo held out his hand and flames danced across his palm. Hazel took a step back, while Calypso sook a step forward and kissed him on the cheek. Leo burst into flame.

Calypso said "Leo you're burning."

"Only for you sunshine." he replied and put himself out.

This time it was her turn to blush. Hazel noticed Frank waking rushed over to him and Calypso did the same while Leo finished wiping up the blood. Then leaned over Frank like everybody else.

**A/N: Uh Oh! Kind of cliffhanger! (I am 11 years old sooo NOOOO! Hate please!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy: This guy does NOT own me, my friends, or my enemies!**

**Sorry if this is later than you expected! On with the story.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Percy went after Hazel. He told Annabeth to stay aboard no matter what. He knew where they were. Percy was going to kill the person that lived on this island.

-Don't mind me I'm a line breaker-

Percy uncapped riptide and went inside the cave. He found Frank, Hazel, Leo, and _Calypso._ They were all laughing about something Leo said. When Calypso saw Percy she hid behind Leo. Hazel told him to put away his sword, but he refused and locked eyes with Calypso.

"Leo, step away from the monster." Percy growled at Leo.

"What monster?" Leo asked "You're the monster. You abandoned her!" Leo shot back.

"She cursed Annabeth!" Percy started yelling.

Leo turned "Is this true?" Leo asked Calypso calmly.

"Yes" she almost whispered, "I'm sorry, I got jealous of her for taking you away from me."

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" Percy was shouting now.

"I didn't think the aris would reach you they usually stay in tartarus." Calypso said.

"WE WERE _IN_ TARTARUS!" Percy shouted back.

"What... you were in tartarus... and survived?" she questioned.

"_Only just thanks to you._" Percy said it with such hate it chilled his own blood and sent a visible tremor down Leo's back.

"I'll be at the boat" Percy capped riptide and walked out the door.

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Hazel, Frank, you should go too."Leo said after a few minutes.

No one decided to argue.

**A/N: That is the end! (I am 11 years old sooo **_**NO**_** Hate please!) this one was a bit shorter but i didn't have a lot of time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havent uploaded in such a long time i have been really really sick sooo on with the story!**

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

Calypso and Leo stood there for about a minute in silence.

Calypso decided to break the silence because Leo wouldn't look at her. " I'm sorry I cursed Annabeth!" she blurted "Just please look at me."

"Do you love me Calypso?" Leo asked looking at her finally.

"Of course I love you Leo why would you ask that?" Calypso replied softly and without hesitation.

"Swear it on the River Styx" Leo commanded

"I swear on the River Styx that I love you, Leo Valdez." Calypso swore as thunder rumbled, "Now you."

"No." Leo said sadly.

"What?" Calypso gasped while clearly frightened.

"Someday I will love another, she will call you mom and me dad." Leo said looking like he was about to crack up.

Calypso slapped him. "Thats for scaring me." Then she kissed him. "Thats for being so sweet."

Leo smiled with one side of his face. "Wanna see the boat?"

"Absolutely"

**Thisssss one was extremely short I'm running out of ideas and I was really sick so I only had a few hours to work on it please forgive me!**


End file.
